Security systems for computers are generally known. In a single user system, the first time that a user activates his computer, a security application prompts the user for a password. Once entered, passwords function to protect the user's data from access by other users.
In networked systems, a number of computers may be interconnected in a local area network (LAN) or wide area network (WAN). At least some computers within the network may operate as servers to provide any of a number of different types of functionality. Access to the network may be gained by connecting a terminal (e.g., a personal computer (PC)) having an appropriate operating system (e.g., Windows) to the network.
In order to control access to the network, a system manager may create a user profile for each user. The user profile may define a set of rights and privileges that have been granted to each user. The rights and privileges may define which servers a user is allowed to access and the extent that a user is allowed to access and/or change the data within a server. Associated with the user profile may be a user name and password.
In order to sign into a network, a user may activate his/her terminal and may be presented with a sign-in screen. The user may enter his/her name and password and be granted access to the system.
While user access to such systems by using a name and password is effective, it is not foolproof. Some users seldom change their passwords or use passwords that can be easily identified. Because of the importance of user access, a need exists for better methods of controlling the use of names and passwords.